I Live For You
by Sasukes-Dobe
Summary: What happens when the person you love leaves for a long time? Naruto suffers as he awaits for Sasuke. Memories of the past haunt him and the Akatsuki is a his back. Can the blonde hope to keep his sanity? NaruXSasu Rated for:Lemons,Yaoi,Gore,Swearing.


(I don't own Naruto nor the songs that I suggested. They are only suggestions and may make the reading more enjoyable for those who like listening to music while reading. Enjoy.

Rated M for a Reason. Will contain Yaoi, Gore, Swearing, and Lemons. Don't like it? Don't read it.)

Chapter 1: Lies

(_Recommends Animal I have Become by Three Days Grace_)

Sasuke sighed, walking down the street towards Naruto's apartment, for he hadn't seen the dobe for almost three days. Kakashi had said he called in sick, but knowing Naruto, he had to be coughing up his lungs not to go on a mission. The raven walked quickly past the rows of apartments, searching for the door he needed to go through. Spotting it in a few moments, he headed up the concrete stairs and began to play a few scenes over in his head. What would he say to the blonde? 'Hi, I was worried?' That wasn't Sasuke-ish and he really didn't think the other would by said lie. Sighing, he played over another scenario. 'Kakashi told me to inform you that we have a mission tomorrow and wanted to know if you were coming.' That sounded better but there was a problem.

If Kakashi wanted to know then why would Sasuke be at his door? Nope, that wasn't going to work. The raven was now standing in front of the wooden door and sighed. He might as well go with number two and tell Naruto that Kakashi was being lazy as usual. Raising his hand to knock on the door, he paused when he swore he heard a cry of pain. His onyx eyes narrowed and he pressed his ear to the door, hearing Naruto's muffled voice. He was still able to make out words, but it sounded to him like there was almost….two Narutos. The first voice sounded like the normal dobe, only distressed. The second…sounded rough and scratchy.

"No! No, I won't!" Naruto's voice cried out and Sasuke heard something heavy and most likely glass, fall to the ground and break.

"_Don't be a pansy. What's a bit of murder_?" The second voice asked, and he heard something slam up against the wall.

Sasuke growled, ready to kick open the door until he heard, "I refuse to murder Sasuke!"

His eyes widened, and his recently raised leg fell back down. He didn't leave though, he was now intrigued and a bit worried. 'Murder me..?' He thought, eyes narrowing coldly.

"Sasuke may be my rival, but I'm not gonna just murder him over it! He's…I."

"_You're in love with the bastard. Do you think he cares? Do you honestly think that if it came down to your life or his, he'd choose yours_?" The husky voice asked.

Sasuke stumbled backwards, knowing that he must have heard wrong. Walking over to the window, he peered inside. He could see from behind the white curtains what he had suspected. There were two Narutos. One held the other up to the wall, and had his back to Sasuke. However, he could clearly make out the red chakra that ran up and down the blonde's body.

He also saw the look of fright on the original Naruto's face. He looked petrified, and Sasuke didn't like it. He didn't like it one bit. Walking back over in front of the door, he slammed into it with his elbow, knocking the lock off and opening the door. The two in the corner of the room turned and Sasuke nearly backed up. Red pupils glared at him with hateful intent. Sasuke could feel the murderous intent that was radiating off of this Naruto. Grown fangs slipped over his bottom lip, whiskers seeming to come from the small lines that were once on Naruto's face. "_Speak of the devil_." The second whispered, looking back at his blue eyed self and grinning widely.

"Sasuke! Run!" Naruto screamed, but Sasuke hadn't been able to register what the dobe said before this 'evil' version of Naruto was holding him by the throat, pushing the door closed and throwing a table over to keep it shut.

Sasuke choked, trying to pull the boy's hand away from his own. No, this wasn't a boy. This wasn't Naruto. It was a monster. Sasuke tried to rip himself from the grip of death, but to no avail. He felt his breath leaving him until his was dropped with a small 'pop'. Naruto had slammed his own teeth into the other's shoulder. It had been a clone?  
Sasuke felt dizzy as he stood, looking at the remaining Naruto who was on all fours, before he sat back and held his head. "Shut up! Just leave me alone!" He screamed in agony, though it confused Sasuke.

He hadn't said anything. So why was Naruto yelling..? It didn't matter. Sasuke scrambled over and seized the boy's arms. "Naruto! Naruto look at me!" He growled, holding him slightly.

No response. The blonde only shivered in his arms and then collapsed. "It..It hurts." He hissed finally, snuggling his head into Sasuke's shoulder. It reminded him what had been said before he barged in. 'He…no, I heard wrong.' He decided, picking Naruto up bridal style and moving him over to the couch with a sigh. "Naruto, what hurts?" He demanded, that cool tone suggesting that if he didn't tell, he was in for a world of hurt because of something else.

(_Recommends The Last Night By Skillet_)

Naruto made a small whimper, almost like and animal noise and pointed to his stomach slightly. The cry had caught Sasuke completely off guard and he found it almost cute, had it not been from severe pain. Carefully lifting up the usual bright orange coat and black t-shirt of the blonde boy, his eyes widened at the seal on Naruto's belly. "This is…" He whispered, his hand letting go of the soft material slowly. But it was soon snatched up by the said blonde and he cuddled his hand tightly, looking up in distress. Okay, so he didn't cuddle it. More like held it in a death grip and refused to have it anywhere but right beside his cheek. "Don't! Please don't leave! I'm not a monster! I'm not a monster!" He whispered, tears falling from wide sky blue eyes.

Sasuke was speechless to say the least. Never had he seen his blonde so upset. He looked like a dear in the head lights. Yet, why was Sasuke calling the boy 'his'? Sure, he was attractive with that perfect toned body, tan skin and those cute, wide eyes that begged for forgiveness for what he was. His blonde hair was softer then one would think, and hell, Sasuke had to stop. He was starting to feel funny. But, he didn't pull away from the needy blonde. Instead, he sighed; brushing his sweat covered forehead free of the hair that was stuck to it. "I ain't going anywhere." He said, smirking slightly.

The next thing that happened was almost expected yet at the same time, not prepared for. Naruto yanked his hand downward and caught their lips. Sasuke nearly pulled away, if Naruto's hand hadn't been firmly on his wrist.

Then, he relaxed and allowed the moment to pass. His hand reached up to cup the side of the blonde's face before they pulled away for breath. "Naruto…what are you getting me into now?" He asked, causing a pout to form on the innocent features.

One that he wouldn't have reacted to until now. "Heh, dobe…just don't complain about this later on in life." Sasuke said, pulling him in for another kiss. That night, they slept over at Naruto's house; Naruto's face buried into the raven's chest.

(_Recommend Memories from Within Temptation_)

Naruto's blue eyes gazed over the bed that they had shared for so long, that was, until two years ago. His tan hands flexed at his side, closing and opening as he just stared at the bed. He had cuddled his pillow for so many nights, shed so many tears into the sheets. He still refused to wash it because even now, his sensitive nose could pick up traces of his love. He felt his lip quiver and his body tingle with a familiar sensation. Looking back at the door, he turned and closed it, before resting his head on the frame and letting the tears he had held back, free. Memories of him and Sasuke flew through his mind. On missions, they kept up the usual 'hate' relationship, but at night, rivals were thrown out the window and lovers slid into their bodies. They kissed, made love, and told each other sweet nothings. There was just him and Sasuke. No one else mattered.

That day that Sasuke had called him up to the roof of the hospital, Naruto had put on a mask. The mask to cover up his hurt, to cover up the sadness. That night, Sasuke hadn't returned to make love, to talk, or even say goodbye. He left, without warning. Naruto growled viciously, slamming his hand into the wall. Enough to make him bleed, but not enough to break the surface. Why had it come down to this? Had he not given the boy everything he needed, or was he just something Sasuke used? Tears now stung his eyes as they dripped to the oak floor. Overwhelmed by the feeling of loss, the young fifteen year old slid down to his knees, shaking his head, whispering one name over and over again. Bet you couldn't guess whose? Naruto turned towards the bed and flopped down on it, tears streaking his features as he looked outside. Even the Kyuubi stayed quiet. They both shared the silence. The pain of loosing a loved one and a mate.

It was suffocating and something that one should never have to experience. The thought of loosing Sasuke, no, the thought of being abandoned by the teme was enough to tear him apart. He just couldn't get the boy out of his mind. Even now, when he closed his eyes, he could hear the soft tapping of the glass. A smirk crawling over his face as he pictured himself hurrying over to open it, snatching up Sasuke in his arms while doing so. "You always do that…you idiot." Sasuke would whisper, kissing his forehead and wrapping his legs around the others waist to hold on. This Sasuke seemed completely different from the revenge wanting one.

Opening his eyes, Naruto hopelessly glanced at the window, another tear sliding down as he saw the usual. Nothing. The tree beside the window seemed to be at the winds mercy and he was sure the bending branch would snap at any point in time. It was just like him. Bending over backwards and ready to snap. The Kyuubi began to say something, but Naruto blocked him out. "Don't start…not now…" He whispered, almost begging. For the kit, the Kyuubi decided to honor his wish for now. He wouldn't deny that he hadn't been hit with a blow when the raven left. Even he thought on those nights, that there was someone who would love both of them.

Sasuke had addressed that matter the night when they first made love. '_I don't care what you are. Even if there is a monster inside, it's part of you and I love everything about you_.'

Yes, those words had hit home and caused the Kyuubi to allow his own fits of rage to subside. Naruto was feeling better the night afterwards, like nothing had ever happened. But now this came along, and look where it got him. Naruto shifted to look at the wall, his eyes glazing over as pulled the covers close, his sobs become violent. "Damn it, why?!?" He finally screamed into them, like a child would when terribly upset. Naruto finally became exhausted with screaming and crying, for he fell asleep. He didn't know if it was that… or if the Kyuubi had cut his strength so that he could rest. He'd have to ask in the morning, and thank him if it was.

_(Recommend Missing (Fallen Style) by Evanescence)_

Naruto woke up, his head pounding as he looked up at the clock. It was late. About two thirty five to be exact. Sitting up, he nearly screamed when he looked towards his door. The lightening had flashed, causing him to see the figure that was standing against the doorframe. Dark blood eyes looked him over, as if examining what he was made of. He was only a specimen in this man's eyes. Naruto stood to fight, but before a word could leave his lips, he was pushed back against the bed, wrists pinned with one hand. Itachi Uchiha descended upon his prey, kissing the boy's tender neck slightly. "He broke you." Was the only thing that needed to be said, for Naruto's eyes widened and his body froze.

"He told me how to get in here…you know." The cold words pierced his chest, causing him to look up at Itachi with fearful eyes and shake his head in denial.

"He doesn't care. He wants me at full power when he fights me…he wants the satisfaction of killing me when I have your power…When I have my eyes healed." The raven whispered, his lips grazing over Naruto's and making him shiver involuntarily. "Sasuke.." Why was that word leaving his lips now? Naruto cried out as his stomach was pushed into with Itachi's knee, causing the world to slightly blacken. He fought against it, but it seemed that Itachi's words were winning against him; and when the words didn't work, he used his eyes.

_Naruto fell into nothing-ness, only landing on the ground in front of his team. Team seven, whom seemed to be waiting for him. He was back home, as that twelve year old boy with a wish. Running over to the gang, he jumped back when Kakashi whipped a shuriken at him. "W-What?" He whispered, watching Sasuke and Sakura take out their own kunai.  
"Monster! Monster!" The chant began around him, causing his sky eyes to widen._

_He turned and took off into the forest, hearing the shouts of his friends, his own team. Shouts of blood lust, to not let him get away. He ran for hours until finally falling into valley on the other side of the forest. Laying in the cool grass, sweat pouring from his features, he screamed again. The ground below him turned to liquid, causing him to fall through. The liquid was thick and red, almost like blood. It was blood._

"Nooo!" Naruto screamed, struggling against Itachi for the last time, before he fell back against the bed, panting.

"It's better this way. Everyone will be happy…even Sasuke."

If words could kill, Naruto probably would have died that moment. Itachi smirked at his fallen and helpless demon holder. Picking him up bridal style, almost lovingly, he took off into the night.

"Forgive me…Sakura, Kakashi…" Naruto whispered, allowing his eyes to close.

(_Recommend Untitled by Simple Plan_)

The smell of rust and damp rock made Naruto open his eyes slightly. Where was he? His hands were bound by chain, his back pressed against a rock. Iron bars seemed to close him in. He was trapped like an animal. Memories of last night's kidnap made Naruto pull against his chains. After a few moments, he stopped, looking down at the ground. How could he have been so damn stupid? How could he have let this man con his way into his mind. Naruto sighed, thinking over the situation. It would make Sasuke happier wouldn't it? He didn't know, but he was sure that the Uchiha would prefer his brother being strong then weak. '_Kit, what are you doing?_' The Kyuubi asked when he settled back down. "I can't break them…and I don't want to…"

The answer cause the Kyuubi to growl enraged. '_Your going to give up_?'

'What else is there to do…you tell me. I mean nothing to him anymore. At least this way…I'm somewhat of a use…' He whispered back, closing his eyes and letting a few more tears fall to the ground. 'I can't do this anymore…I won't.'

'_Are you that stupid? Bring the prick ba-'_

"He's never coming home! Don't you get it!?!" Naruto screamed.

The fox became silent at his answer. He knew it too. The whelp was right. Sasuke was never coming back home. At least, not for him. Naruto smirked, his head falling against the rock and a deranged look upon his features. "Let this pain end…Kami just let this pain end and I don't care where I go." He whispered, laughing.

He laughed at himself, at his stupidity, and his weakness. He was such a dumb boy. Who ever thought he could become Hokage anyways? Neji was right. That was a stupid dream. He wasn't cut out for it. Sakura had also been right. He was selfish and stupid. He didn't have parents and for the few years he had friends, he had thought he could live normally. What the fucking hell was he thinking? Normal? To be happy? To have Sasuke? He didn't deserve the dirt on Sasuke's shoe. Naruto shook his head suddenly, trying to force these thoughts out of his mind. No, no he had made friends. He had saved lives. He had become strong. Strong enough to almost oppose Sasuke.

Almost, yet he still couldn't do it. He couldn't break his arms and legs and bring him back home; just like he threatened to do. He couldn't pound the sense into the Uchiha. In the end, he could only stand back and watch Sasuke walk off to his doom. '_You've become…my closest friend…_' Those words struck him hard as he looked out the bars of his cell. His eyes shot up when he heard someone unlock the doors. "If that is suppose to be funny…knock it off." Naruto whispered, looking over the form before him.

(_Recommend Butterfly by Tsukiko Amano_)

In the background he could hear chimes, almost like to a ceremony. Was it time yet? He felt the chains of his wrist slide free, but the person hadn't changed their appearance. "Get up." The voice was cold and harsh, but Naruto couldn't believe who was in front of him.  
"Sasuke?"

"Get up. We'll talk later."

"But…it's really you?" Naruto whispered, standing and rubbing his wrists, obviously trying to show he wasn't flustered. To late for that though, because Sasuke leaned over and planted a kiss on the boy's lips.

"When did you go against what I said…dobe?" He chuckled, pulling away before grabbing the boy's hand wand running out of the cell.

"They have everything they need to kill you off, but if there is no demon container then they can't very well have the demon can they?" Sasuke hissed, pulling him down the dark corridor. Naruto struggled to keep up, their hands touching was like the best sensation he had ever felt in his life. The thrill of running away, the anxiousness of being with Sasuke. It overwhelmed his senses and he smirked, taking off and pushing against the ground to match the teme's speed. It didn't take long till they encountered a few of the members. If Naruto remembered what he had heard, this one was called Sasori. The old man turned his hunched back to face them, eyes widening. "What are you doing out here?" He growled, his scorpion like tail waving back and forth dangerously.

Sasuke smirked devilishly. "I'm here to take back what my brother stole." He whispered, lunging forward with his blade drawn. Naruto blinked as the seemingly old man fell apart to reveal another inside it. This boy had a cloak on yet he looked to young to be part of the Akatsuki. When Sasuke had sliced through with his Chidori powered blade, he had also cut off the boy's puppet arm. Naruto didn't ask why happened. He just followed Sasuke past the surprised shinobi and hurried towards the exit. Naruto couldn't help but stare at Sasuke. He had been able to channel the Chidori into his blade in an instant. Not only that, but his speed had been almost invisible. Naruto's eyes barely caught up let alone a normal shinobi's. He didn't question Sasuke however, as he ran side by side with him.

The exit was a large opening up ahead, and Naruto smirked when he saw it. Reaching for Sasuke's hand and grasping it, he sped up as fast as his legs could go. Sasuke raised a brow in question, but a small smirk found it's way to his lips as they emerged on the outside of the cavern. "Follow me." He said calmly, now pulling the blonde into the nearby woods, hurrying to find his hide away before it was too late and the whole organization was after them. In truth, Naruto was still in shock. Why had Sasuke come for him? He didn't understand. Wouldn't the raven be glad with his demise? Questions were obviously for later as they moved through the trees stopping only once they had reached town which was five miles away from the cavern.

Naruto noticed that it was starting to turn dusk when they checked back into a hotel room. Sasuke had never let go of Naruto's hand and even now, he directed the blonde back towards his 'rooms'. Opening the first door, Naruto blinked as he saw three other people. A girl and two guys. The girl had long red hair and glasses, which she peered out from under. With a sudden smirk she cocked her head to the side. "Sasuke-sama. You've returned. I hope you are not injured."

Okay, he didn't like this girl. Next. There were two males, one with orange-ish hair whom looked well build, and one with silver white hair. Sasuke sighed, shaking his head and shutting the door a bit. "I will be in the other room with him. I want no distractions." He said looking pointedly to both the girl and the silver haired boy before shutting the rice paper screen all the way. "Come." He commanded Naruto, but was less thrilled when he yanked on the boy's arm and he didn't follow.

"Who the hell are those people?" Naruto growled, pointing at the screen. He left them, for this?!? Sasuke sighed and nearly slammed his fist through the screen when he heard Karin demand that the boys pay her, for she had won the 'bet'. "I told you that he wouldn't like us! Sasuke doesn't even seem to like him. There is no way they are lovers!"

(_Recommend Anywhere by Evanescence_)

Naruto narrowed his eyes, but yelped when he was tugged, hard, through the hall and pushed into the room. Turning around, he gulped when Sasuke locked the door. Blade drawn, he advanced on Naruto quickly, pushing the blond against the wall. Naruto could have screamed. He wasn't…no, he wasn't going to? Not again? "I told you…that you aren't to defy me." He whispered sadistically, throwing the blade to the side and kissing the blonde fully on the lips. Naruto tensed but relaxed as he placed his hand on Sasuke's cheek, never breaking the tender moment until they needed to breath. Even then, he found himself hugging Sasuke tightly. "Damn you…damn you to hell, Uchiha." Naruto whispered, crying into his shoulder.

Sasuke smiled slightly, wrapping his arms around Sasuke.

"It's okay…You're safe now…I'll take you back to the village tomorrow."

"Your coming with me?" Naruto asked quickly, knowing the answer.

"You shouldn't ask obvious answers." Sasuke said, his voice taking back the coldness that it usually had. "I'll come for you….tomorrow morning. Be ready." He said, turning around and starting towards the door.

Naruto's eyes widened and he grabbed the raven's hand. "The fuck you will!" Naruto screamed. "I'm not going unless it's with you!" Naruto growled.

Sasuke sighed, aggravated with the boy's impudence. "You know what you are saying? You'd leave with me? You'd become a missing nin? Huh?" Sasuke questioned harshly, turning back around and wrenching the boy's hand away from his wrist.

He began to walk out, when two strong arms wrapped around his waist and he felt a hot breath in his ear. "You didn't let me answer…" Naruto whispered. "…Yes, I would indeed becoming a missing nin for you…Uchiha…Now stop running from me." He growled, turning him around. "Stop abandoning me."

It was all that he needed. Sasuke crushed their lips together again, fully embracing the blonde whom he had missed. In truth, he had thought about Naruto almost every instant of the day. He remembered the fond nights they spend in Konoha. The missions they had gone on. To be honest, he had even slipped into Naruto's window one night, and kissing the blonde's forehead as a solemn reminder of his presence.

Now, now he was living the experience that he yearned for in the bottom of his heart. Heated hands scrapped over clothing, trying to tear shirts and pants away so that it was just them. Sasuke and Naruto. Two beings, one heart. Naruto shivered as he felt Sasuke pull away his lower. "I've missed you…." Sasuke finally admitted as his he felt his own pants and under garment leave his flesh.

Naruto smirked, falling back on the bed with Sasuke over top of him. The candle that had been burning in the corner made the raven's pale body look more like a piece of art work then ever. Naruto cupped Sasuke's cheek and let a grin fall on his features. "Me too…."

(That's it for now. Lemons are for later sweet ones XDD. I need seven reviews to continue this one. The songs I suggested are suggestions only. They just put me in the mood to write the parts I did. Look them up on Youtube or if you have them. Till next write.)


End file.
